


Not Surprised

by Julia451



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia451/pseuds/Julia451
Summary: One-shot written after the original airing of the A:TLA episode "The Boiling Rock." The crowned prince and the wealthy governor's daughter had everything anyone could want, but they only cared about one thing. Now, they had lost it.





	Not Surprised

They had no one to blame but themselves. They were warned growing up never to make the mistake of being too happy. A mortal whose life was perfect and happy aroused the envy of the spirits, who would surely punish them for their audacity. It was only a question of how long they would wait before striking.  
  
There had never been a moment since their first kiss when he had not known things would eventually turn out this way. He had always known that the spirits personally went out of their way to make him suffer. Through every moment that he lay with her in his arms, he heard a warning in the back of his mind that it would not last.  
  
She knew it was a mistake to give into the feelings of joy and excitement he aroused in her. She was always careful to guard herself against such emotions, and except where he was concerned, she always succeeded. Anything or anyone you dared to care about could be lost or taken at any moment, so she chose not to care. He called it a lack of passion; she called it caution. And one look in those golden eyes was enough to make her throw caution to the wind.  
  
They both had it all - wealth, power, fame, status, luxury - and none of it mattered. It was the love that filled their hearts with more joy than mortals had a right to feel that was their undoing.  
  
No, they were not surprised at all at the irony.  
  
 _You didn’t leave behind anyone you cared about?  
  
_ _I know one thing I care about - I care about you._  
  
The only thing they cared about was now the one thing they could not have.


End file.
